


First Kiss

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Piffle World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: So apparently Kurogane is from a time period where they don’t kiss on the mouth and I’ve kind of been obsessing about it, so have some Kuro getting his first kiss





	First Kiss

Fai hummed softly as he chopped some vegetables, glancing out the window on occasion to Syaoran and Sakura where they were working on their Dragonfly’s, both blushing and smiling when their hands brushed. It was a sweet scene, one that he didn't want to interrupt, but one he wanted to share, so he glanced back at where Kurogane was sat at the table, squinting down at the phone Tomoyo gave them, pushing curiously at the buttons.

“Kuro-tan~ Come look at this~” 

Kurogane glanced up at and sighed at the twinkle in those blue eyes, knowing he would be bothered until he went to look. He set the phone on the table before standing and stepping over to the window and looking out. “What am I looking at?” 

Fai looked at him curiously, having thought it was obvious. “Look how cute Syaoran and Sakura are! Young love at its finest, don’t you think?” He latched onto Kurogane’s arm before he could step away, not wanting him to miss a second of the cuteness. 

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow, giving his arm a shake but not putting in a lot of effort to shake Fai off, not yet at least. “I guess?” All he got for that answer was a frown and a finger poking into his cheek, which he batted away.

“You guess? Come now Kuro-dear, don’t you think they’ll kiss soon?” He was getting that sparkle in his eye again, one Kurogane didn’t care much for, since it always ended bad for him.

“Kiss?” Why was that worth making a big deal about? A simple press of lips against a cheek or forehead was innocent, nothing worth making a fuss about.

Fai was looking at him curiously now, a thoughtful, calculating look in his eyes. “Why aren’t you as excited for this as I am? Don’t tell me... You have had a kiss before.. haven’t you?” He watched as the man’s brows furrowed and he quickly cut him off, not wanting to misunderstand what he was trying to say. “Like, a proper kiss.”

“The hell do you mean a ‘proper’ kiss?” he demanded, finally yanking his arm back to face Fai completely. He clearly didn’t mean what he thought he did, so what else could it be?

“You know, lip contact in a way that’s meant to display affection for one another.” A sly smile was tugging at Fai’s lips now and he tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully when he didn’t get an answer. “I’ll take that as a no then.” He took a step closer and Kurogane immediately took a step back, not liking the look in those blue eyes. “Maybe we should fix that.”

“What? With you? Didn’t you just say it was about showing affection? I don’t hold any for you.”

Surprise flitted across Fai’s face before a resigned look entered his eyes, shoulders slumping slightly as he took a step back. “Of course, silly me. I forgot you hated me.” He felt rather ridiculous now that he thought about it and he regretted bringing it up. 

Kurogane was mentally slapping himself, hating that he brought that look onto the other man’s face. He was trying to be a nicer person, albeit failing horribly, but he was trying. What was one little kiss... It wouldn’t hurt right? “Fai.”

Fai looked up at the sound of his name, one of Kurogane’s large hands cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer to press their lips together. The angle was awkward, with a little too much pressure and Kurogane’s teeth catching on his lip, but it was probably the best kiss he’s had in his life.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Kurogane was pulling back, time seemed to stop between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Kuro...” Fai breathed out, unable to get out another word before Kurogane’s other hand was on his chin, tilting it up as their lips came together again, softer this time at a better angle. Fai lifted his hands to curl into the other man’s shirt to hold him close, humming softly as his eyes slipped shut, not wanting this moment to end any time soon.  
He had to make a correction, this was the best kiss of his life and even though it wasn’t perfect, Kurogane always was a fast learner.


End file.
